From Dawn Until Dusk
by RedWingedAngel002
Summary: Drabble Collection. WVI: Munto had a certain way of discovering every one of her secrets and she despised him for it. Word count: 1,450.
1. Parchment

A Munto Fanfiction: From Dawn Until Dusk © RedWingedAngel002

Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani

Genre: Family, Fantasy, Hurt-Comfort, and Romance

Summary: Drabble Collection. WI: The seasons have changed and she welcomed spring without a word. Now finally, _finally_, her waiting has been well received. Word count: 1,981; post-series. MxY

Prompt: Week 1/10: Write a short scene of a character finding a letter; include the letter text, all in active voice. Omit all unnecessary words.

…

A/N: Hello, everyone! It's been a while since I have updated some side-stories, huh? I do apologize for not adding onto my other fanfictions, besides _Waiting For You_; motivation has dwindled and all has been put aside until further notice. I have scatters of work-in-progress chapters and one-shots, I just need to reign myself in to finish them up.

However, this series is going to be a drabble contribution, thanks to the following twelve-week writing workshop I am taking part of. It'll force me to write a scene, using each week's prompt and required 500-2,000 word count. Each chapter will be an individual one-shot.

It's nice, since we will be critiquing our group's work and giving our opinion of grammar, form, etc. This opportunity will help me become a better writer, which I strive for, for my upcoming internships require such a skill. Yes, even if it's fanfiction, it'll surely aid me in my process. At least, that is what I hope to achieve. So far, I need to work on omitting my comma usage and descriptions. XD;

For this range of drabbles, they'll likely contain the post-series, hints of fanfictions already written, to AU; for inspiration can come from many places in my mind, and knowing myself, I'll manage to conjure something interesting. (I have yet many stories to write, which are half-baked. This may help the motivation of working those out!)

Anywho, as always, I hope you enjoy the read.

…

Songs: _Paranoia_ by: Ceui

…

Japanese Index:

Okaa-san, 'Kaa-chan: Mother, Mom, Momma (Towards mother)

Onee-san (when talking about/to someone's sister), Ane-san (when talking about one's sister), 'Nee-san/-chan: (Older) sister, sis, sissy

Onii-san (when talking about/to someone's brother), Ani-san (when talking about one's brother), 'Nii-san/-chan: (Older) brother, bro

Otou-san, 'Tou-chan: Father, Dad, Daddy (Towards father)

…

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

_Memories/Flashbacks_

…

Chapter 1: Parchment

_"Now is the world foolish not to disappear;_

_I want to call your name before I sleep._

_The mad paradise was a petal kiss_

_As it opens beautifully without knowing the burden of sin."_

_Paranoia_ by: Ceui

…

"Thank you very much. Have a good day," the postman bid farewell, followed by a polite tip of his hat.

Yumemi offered a wave and closed the wooden door. As she walked inside, she rifled through the delivered envelopes: her mother's pen pal reply, bills, and a letter from her father's advertising industry. There was nothing meant for her eyes, until she ended her search with a neatly wrapped package.

Curious, tentative hands inspected the nameless, medium-sized box. The whisper against polished floors indicated a hint to where it originated. She picked up the stray paper—still no address—and flipped it over.

The blonde almost dropped her bundle all together, once recognizing the pressed, wax seal, and stumbled into the living room with a beaming smile. She struggled to contain the giggle, which slipped passed her stretched lips, and plopped on the khaki, quilt-covered sofa.

Chikara offered a skeptical look from his perch, and continued on with his videogame. Like her father, who was reading the newspaper at the dining room behind her, she took no notice; she was in her own little world.

Yumemi gently placed her prize on the tabletop and turned to open the letter, wincing when she ripped the flap slightly, and resumed her careful handiwork. She was perplexed, when finding the parchment blank, her stomach sinking in defeat, and wondered if something was wrong. However, it was then that delicate script started to bleed onto the page; fine, feathered scratches of ink filling the document, once identifying the thumbprint it was proposed for. *1

With a startled cry, the letter fell from her grip and to her black stockings. How typical of him, a magician, to surprise her so. There was still much she did not understand from his world, and this was one of them. She took a deep breath, in attempts to calm herself, and once her pulse slowed, her emerald eyes settled over the paper once again.

_Dear Yumemi,_

_How are you? I cannot believe the amount of time, which has passed since our parting. The weather has become most pleasant, warming the hearts of the United Army with spring. Though tedious, my vision of reconciling the Eight Nations is gradually becoming a reality. _

_Thanks to you, the flow of Akuto, which we have reestablished, has at last brought clarity to the blind. New knowledge reveals that the solidified spirits have settled anew. There is yet one final step required, until all will be able to view the Heavens as you do on a daily basis. I was enlightened during my preparations; I now understand that your strength is needed once more._

_With that, the Amalgamation Ceremony is steadily approaching. I assume by the end of summer, the initiation of our process with your world will begin. I want you by my side once that happens._

_I realize the celebration of your fifteenth name day was in February. Though two months delayed, I do wish you a Happy Birthday. I hope all is well._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Lord of the Magical Kingdom, Munto_

A heady blush peppered her cheeks as she ended reading his bold statement and traced over the fine arches of his name. The king's word choice was merely out of protocol, right?

_"I am yours, Yumemi. You are the one I wish to protect," he confessed with fervor, the brush against her knuckles a butterfly's touch. "Once I come back, once this is all over, be mine. Allow me to court you." She emitted a flustered giggled at his old-fashioned taste of romance… *2_

Oh, no. Why did something so embarrassing suddenly come to mind? She gave herself a shake to clear her clouded thoughts. The pink upon her face merely grew tenfold at her weak attempt. Nonetheless, a love-stricken sigh escaped her, as she wistfully held the parchment close to her thundering breast.

The seasons have changed and she welcomed spring without a word. Now finally, _finally_, her waiting has been well received. Her lips could not help but to broaden, bear toes curling in bliss. *3

"You look really dumb right now, 'Nee-chan, you know that?" her eight-year-old brother interrupted, not bothering to tear his gaze from the active television.

She emitted a strangled gasp, having completely forgotten of her audience, and snapped, "Shut up!"

Both were prepared to start a bickering quarrel, until Nozomi beckoned her from up stairs. "Yumemi, can you come here for a moment, please?" came her echoing request.

"Alright," she complied. The blonde then narrowed a cool glare to and silently mouthed, "_Don't_ touch."

He merely rolled his eyes, while his older sister headed towards the second story.

"What is it, 'Kaa-san?" she peeked into the master bedroom, to where her mother was standing.

"I need your opinion," the brunette groused over the two articles placed upon the mattress. "Papa and I are going out to dinner tonight and I'm not sure which to wear."

Yumemi made an intrigued noise in the back of her throat, and eyed the presented dresses. "What for?"

"I, honestly, don't know. I thought perhaps it was as an early anniversary gift, but that isn't until October." Her voice bubbled, eyes brimming with affection. "Whatever the reason, I'm certain it is for a nice occasion."

She nodded in agreement, until realization struck. "That's right. I saw that the company wrote a letter to him in the mail. Do you think 'Tou-san is getting a promotion of some sort?" *4

"Oh? Perhaps. That would be a pleasant surprise." Nozomi smiled. "In any case, what do you think?"

The girl focused her attention on the brightly pigmented garments, a thumb propped at her chin in thought. One, the color of honeydew and exposed the dip of shoulder, the other, magenta, belling out alongside a white turtleneck. Both were cotton, fitted, and came to the heel. *5

"How about the green one?" she suggested.

Nozomi's mouth firmed into a line. "Is it too revealing?" her mother pestered with gnawing hesitation.

"No. This is what is in style right now. Ichiko has been keeping me all up to date with the fashion magazines she collects. Plus, many designs are like this on that T-shirt website I mentioned not too long ago, remember?" *6

"I can tell; this is a different look for you," she indicated to the mauve top and plaid, strapless dress her daughter was currently wearing. "So, it is not because green is your favorite color?" she teased.

"Second favorite; you know my first is pink," Yumemi chimed and they both smirked at the joke. "Plus, you don't wear cool colors that often. I think it would be nice. I can help you with your hair, if you'd like?"

A delighted giggle roused the cool air. "I'm sure it's not going to be_ that_ fancy, darling. But alright, if that is what you wish; you can doll me all up later tonight." she obliged and gave a pat to Yumemi's crown. A stack of folded laundry was suddenly in her grasp. "While you're here, you can put these away."

"Okay, okay," she could easily take the hint, and entered the sibling's bedroom.

It was then that she heard her brother make a boisterous squeal, followed by the tear of paper. Dread flooded in her veins like ice, once she understood what that meant. She tossed the rest of her clothing aside in a panic and threw herself to the rail of their balcony, which peered to the bottom level of the family home.

"Chikara!" His blue-clad back was facing her; the yellow wrapping paper of Munto's package in tattered ruin. "Hey, cut it out! I told you not to touch that!"

She ran down the stairwell, heat kindled both in anger and embarrassment. Strands of gold bounced alongside her white flower pin with each hurried step. Yumemi almost collided into her father, who gaped at the quarrel, and spun swiftly to avoid him.

The mischievous boy finally turned to her, flashing his prize with a cheeky grin. "Ooo~! Look what I've got, 'Nee-chan!"

She skidded to a halt, immediately recognizing the pink, gossamer fabric she had worn in the unseen isle above, and resumed her trek, snatching the gift out of his deft hands and bringing it protectively to her chest. Her green gaze hardened, like their jeweled counterpart, and, much to her frustration, began to flood with tears.

"You… brat!" she hissed, and with a turn of a heel, she stomped back up to the bedroom, once collecting the rest of her precious items. In her fit, she attempted to ignore the eight-year-old's whine, his inquiry to why she was crying.

"I'm not crying!" she yelled, and furiously wiped the dribbling evidence away from her flushed cheeks.

All she understood was that she was angry! Angry and upset at her mother for calling her upstairs, at her father for not keeping an eye out on the boy, at Chikara for _ruining_ her thunder, and at herself for thinking she could trust him!

"Oh my, what is going on here?" Nozomi piped in, while carrying her brother's load of laundry, her stature filled with genuine concern.

She continued to toss the remaining clothes into her dresser and slammed the drawer shut. "It's nothing!" Yumemi's voice cracked, and turned away from the woman and her knowing brown eyes.

"Now, now… It doesn't look like nothing, sweetheart. What happened?" She felt a pair of warm hands at her shaking shoulders. They were comforting. Her mother beckoned them both to the bed and took a seat.

"It's nothing," she mumbled, and cast her swollen gaze at the gift beside her. Unbeknownst to the girl, Nozomi understood her denial and patiently waited for her to speak.

Shigeru's hushed scolding and warble of a songbird filled the room.

It was then there were two pairs of footsteps, one deep with weight and the other light, those, which gradually made their way up the wooden boards. Chikara tentatively walked forward, hands restless, and a guilty scowl twisted across his visage. Her father placed a palm at his back and nudged him forward. Irritation flickered in his irises, as he peered up at the stout man, but all was flooded in a mask of shame once again. He would not look her in the eye.

"Sorry for opening up your gift, 'Nee-chan. I didn't know it was from Munto-Nii," his pursed lips confessed. In her frigid silence, he started to nervously fiddle with the hem of his Ultra Montaro shirt, the red English lettering crinkling as he did so.

Yumemi emitted an exasperated sigh; her mother gave an encouraging pat. "It's fine. Come here," she accepted the young boy's apology with outstretched arms and encased him in an embrace.

When he emerged from the softness of her breast, he eagerly turned to ask, "What did he write? I wanna know!" all sullen thought forgotten.

Her gaze waxed to green moons. "Eh? You couldn't read it?"

"No! It was blank when I tried," his brows knitted in displeasure, then perked in interest. "What did it say? What did it say?" he bounced with excitement.

"Can you get it for me?" she pointed to the desk and brought her attention to her father. "Would you like to see, too, 'Tou-san?"

"Alright." A smile quirked into place, as he agreed to her offer. She folded the pink garment, gently placing it aside, and patted the available space. He walked over and took a seat on her right. The floral mattress bowed under his weight, as Chikara then crawled onto the grey-clad knee of his pant-leg. Shigeru adjusted the spectacles upon his nose to view the print more clearly.

All watched in awe as the lettering emerged under her hand. Her heart filled to the brim with happiness, as she read the parchment aloud. She could not have wished for anything more in this precious moment…

…

A/N: This whole scene was based off of the anime closing (slide five). I will likely use this tidbit in _New Beginnings, _or something of the like. I have uploaded the clean versions via our Tumblr group:  / ZE8fixdCmBH_

Also, the self-translations I'm doing for the Inspired Album is giving me a lot of feels. Check those out, too, when you have the chance.

Happy (early) Valentine's Day; see you next week.

Ari 2/4/13

…

*1: Yes, I nabbed this idea from _Harry Potter_ (movie-verse.) Though I did not finish reading the whole series, I thank you, J.K. Rowling, for the brilliant inspiration.

*2: Here is a hint to le OTP's fateful promise, which will be featured in the upcoming chapter of _Waiting For You_.

*3: Despite not being totally accurate, I give my explanations to why I had chosen Yumemi's Birthday to be in February, in chapter sixteen of _Waiting For You_. (It appears, when following the anime closing, that it was actually in fall.) However, I know for sure that four months have passed, since their parting.

The end of episode nine states that she was off to her first day as a third year student (still in Jr. high), AKA: US Freshman year, where school starts on April 5th in Japan. She was brought to Heaven on the "closing ceremony" of winter, which is the day after the Emperor's Birthday: the 24th of December. This ceremony was mentioned in episode four, and one day had passed, so she was taken on Christmas Day. Another day, or so, had passed, while she was up in the Upper World—the actual time between the two got really confusing because of the whacked-out continuum—meaning the length to where they were separated, thus far, is roughly four months. Oh yeah, go basic math skillz and heavy research! Whoop, whoop! XD

*4: The old Munto website mentioned that Shigeru works for an advertising company. I had added this brief tidbit of her family—changing the grammar errors, of course—to _Wikipedia_.

Also, I like the thought of Nozomi having a pen pal. Because she is a housewife, I am curious to what she does with her spare time when not cleaning their home and getting things ready for dinner etc. Like Yumemi, her speaking patter seems very educated, which I believe could reflect in her writing, so perhaps she would connect with someone of a different country; perhaps even some sort of 'mole' from Heaven? Lol.

*5: I had chosen these designs based off of the final scene/song closing. Nozomi really does not wear cool colors much, besides those last clips; all has been shades of yellow, orange, and pink.

*6: If you look at the hints, Ichiko is actually quite conscious of her appearance and style. Not only is she really finicky when fixing her hair during the morning of her first day as a ninth grader, but within OVA II, she really frets over Suzume when she falls down.

[_Removed_ audio from episode five: You're such a klutz, Suzume. You have to get it together._ Oh no! You've totally messed up your clothes!_] Also, the fact that Yumemi stated her farewell, while mentioning some website about cute T-shirts, makes the audience aware of that, too, one just has to look at the hints.


	2. A Feline Catastrophe

A Munto Fanfiction: From Dawn Until Dusk © RedWingedAngel002

Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani

Genre: Comedy and Fantasy

Summary: Drabble Collection. WII: Ichiko did not appreciate her roommate's new pet. Word count: 1,841.

Prompt: Week 2/10: A strange cat appears in the kitchen one morning, a phone call delivering tragic news, your character's favorite item of clothing gets ruined, they are gifted something from a stranger.

Organize those events (they definitely do not need to be in this order, that is the point of the exercise) to make sense in whatever scene they inspire you to write.

…

A/N: This one-shot takes place about five years after the series.

…

Songs: _Drumming Song_ and _Remain Nameless_ by: Florence and the Machine (Not really apparent to the fic, itself, but they kept me worked up.)

…

Japanese Index:

Bento: a thin box, made of plastic or lacquered wood, divided into compartments, which contain small separate dishes comprising a Japanese meal, especially lunch

-chan: Honorific: Can be used with either a diminutive, or with those who are grown; an indicated affection: little

Oba-san: Auntie

…

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

_Memories/Flashbacks_

…

Chapter 2: A Feline Catastrophe

"There, finished." Ichiko gave herself a mental pat on the back, and removed the green apron from her waist. Fried chicken and shrimp, broccoli, egg dumplings, and coleslaw. She knew her bentos tasted just as delicious as they appeared! *1

While she was transferring the oil into a disposable container, she felt something glide against her jean leg, which caused her to jump up in surprise. In result, she splattered the remaining liquid fat all over her shirt, the substance hot and searing.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" She dropped the skillet and it clattered against the tiled floor. Whatever had startled the short-haired brunette hissed in defense as she ripped off the blue tee, baring herself to a mere sports bra, and immediately ran to the sink to cool off her blistering skin. Once the damp rag was set, gingerly, she inspected the wound on her stomach. The damage was not severe, though ointment would need to be applied.

Brown eyes narrowed upon the intruder, whom was perched up on the counter and licking its red paws. She picked it up by the scruff and gave a frustrated shake.

"Stupid cat! Where the hell did you come from? Look what you did!" Ichiko accused and pointed at the burn. Golden orbs spared her a haughty glance. Well, she sure was not pleased, either!

Just as she was going to toss the feline out of the apartment window, its ears perked up and veered towards the door. Soon enough, a jingle of keys followed suit. Her mischievous fiend wiggled out of her grasp and pranced to the entry like it _owned_ the freaking place.

"I'm home!" Yumemi announced. She came in with bags full of groceries, alongside a bouquet of lilies, which blocked her merry vision.

"Welcome back." Ichiko glowered at the interaction between the blonde and animal. Her friend did not appear very phased by its playful greeting, while she kicked off her beige sandals. "Do you need a hand?"

"No, I got it," she deigned and put the pile onto the kitchen table. "Hey there, Munto! Did you miss me?" she chirped and picked up the pet. It affectionately nuzzled against her jaw and peered at the irritated tomboy. Ichiko did a double take. It was _laughing_ at her! *2

"A cat, Yumemi, really? Jeez, I was only gone for two weeks to help my old man out with the shop," she reproached and walked over to aid her companion, despite the girl's light protests. One by one, she removed the foodstuffs out of the bags and placed them on the wooden surface. "Why didn't you tell me at the university? I live here, too, you know?" she clarified specifically towards the pest. Both quarreled in a silent glaring match. *3

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how to bring it up." She gave a sheepish grin and single-handedly compiled the plastic sacks together. "It was on a whim. I found him out in the rain, all injured and weak. I couldn't just leave him there, now, could I?"

"Yes, you could have," Ichiko _would_ have replied, but knew it was no use. Yumemi was too kindhearted for her own good at times. "Did you at least check to see if it has rabies and other lovely surprises for us to deal with?"

"Yep, he's all clean. Aren't you, buddy?" she cooed and scratched him behind the ears. He audibly purred and curled his tail in delight.

"I see you didn't nurture him," Ichiko eyed the cat's hind legs. He went stark still. Neither of them noticed. "He better not start humping me, because I _swear_ if he does, I'll cut them off, myself!" Munto's neck snapped towards her, flabbergasted. *4

Yumemi giggled. "That only sometimes happens with dogs. You don't have to worry. He's been a good boy."

"Tsk, so _you_ say. He ruined my favorite shirt, you know! And look at this! Anyone else, and this could have been really serious!" she tattled. Because her father was associated in the cooking business, she had the helpful knowledge of first aid when it came to mishaps in the kitchen.

The girl almost dropped her furry bundle all together, once noticing the wound—dammit, so close—she had a tendency to space about her surroundings. Her green moons went wide and worrisome. "Oh my goodness, Ichiko! Are you alright?"

A light blush peppered her cheeks at Yumemi's maternal fretting. She was not familiar the gesture, since her own kin had abandoned her all those years ago. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I still need to put ointment on it, though."

"Okay! Please take care of this and I'll be right back!" she signaled to the fridge, place Munto down on the cluttered tabletop, and ran towards the bathroom with her lavender skirt fluttering under pursuit.

Ichiko grinned at the blonde's endearing antics and proceeded to put the remaining groceries into their proper compartments. After cleaning up her previous mess and soaking the ruined shirt, she took a glance at the kitchen clock. It read 4:35. If they did not get a move on soon, both of them were going to be late.

"Hey, Fur Ball." The feline visibly bristled under the nickname. "I wasn't kidding about earlier. Snip-snip they go if you try to do anything to her," she emphasized with a clipping motion of her two fingers.

Munto emitted a low-pitched growl, while his hackles rose with warning.

"Sorry for taking so long. This should help." Yumemi broke the escalating tension and handed the tube of cream, alongside another top. The tomboy gave her thanks and applied it to her stomach.

"So, what's with the flowers?" Her voice muffled slightly under the cotton material, which she stretched overhead.

"Oh!" The blonde suddenly became shy and busied herself by searching for a vase. "They're from a secret admirer."

"_Really?_" Her forced tone did not come out as encouraging as she had hoped it to be.

"Come on, Ichiko, be nice. Sachi says it might have been from the new guy in our History class. He's quite a gentleman, once you get to know him," Yumemi chided and turned the tap on. "I've got to find someone, too."

She recognized the local tease and went to defend her complicated position. "For the last time, Takashi and I aren't going out! It was only once for lunch!"

Her lush lips pursed, while she arranged the bouquet with such delicate grace. Lilies matched the symbolic meaning towards their receiver: pure and virtuous. Luck was on her courter's side, for Ichiko knew they were her favorite. "That's not what he thinks. You should be more clear and not raise his hopes up like that."

"I _have_ been clear! He's just too naive to take a hint! And it's just… _Takashi!_" she attempted to explain and dramatically waved her arms about. "Plus, you know I've already got feelings for someone else."

"Yes, and you still don't have the heart to tell me after all these years. Fess up. Not just anyone can catch your eye. We've been friends since grade school, remember?" she prodded with a beaming smile, which appeared to light up the whole room.

"Y-Yeah, well, it doesn't matter," the tomboy stuttered. She could not meet her gaze, knowing secretly that if she ever did muster the courage to confess her feelings towards the girl, it would teeter their relationship to something strenuous. Not only that, but their living arrangements would allow no means of an escape, if required. "All that matters is you and this Red Guy! Have you _seen_ his hair—those _eyebrows?_ Who would even consider dying it such an obnoxious color? Is that what they call a mistake made in one's youth?"

"Doesn't that mean judgments will become bad kids?" Yumemi countered with a cheeky grin. Touché. *5

Wait, did the cat just snicker?

"Well, my instincts say he's trouble. You should stay away from him. I don't want to see you getting hurt again. Are you listenin—"

There then was a chirp of a phone, which interrupted her rash opinion of the matter.

"Alright, alright," Yumemi complied and walked over to dig up the orange cell from her purse. Ichiko gave a sigh in defeat and went to organize the final details of her bento packages.

"Hello, this is Yumemi?" Emerald irises lit up in recognition. "Ah, good afternoon, Oba-san! We were just on our way—" The girl's rosy cheeks suddenly went pallid. Her chipper smile fell. "W-What?" A pause.

Ichiko gut plummeted like a stone and she mouthed haste inquiries. Her hands gradually became cold, dancing with nervousness, like tan spiders, at Yumemi's withering silence.

"Yes. Yes… Is Suzume all right?" Another pause. Her voice was clipped and shaky. "I understand. We'll be there right away. See you then." She closed the communication device and, after a moment, cradled her temple, to where she leaned her broken self against the tabletop. Munto attempted to ease her distress with a nudge at her left arm.

"Yumemi?" Once she caught sight of tears, Ichiko walked over to grab hold of the blonde's quivering shoulders. The cream blouse crinkled under her large palms. "What happened, Yumemi?"

With a composing breath, she shook her head to reveal the unfortunate news. "Suzume is having complications." Her gaze rose, eyes red, puffy, and fearful. "The obstetrician found that the umbilical cord had wrapped around her neck… Mayu-chan might not make it." Yumemi started to uncontrollably sob. "Suzume is s-so small—W-what if she, too—"

The brunette swallowed the lament forming in her throat and masked a determined scowl. "Hey, it's too early to be thinking like that, alright? We've got to keep it together! I bet Kazuya is a mess," she muttered the latter statement to herself. Her friend nodded in agreement and turned to wipe away her grief. "Now, I didn't spend all damn day to make these lunches for nothing! This is gonna be a successful delivery with many smiles! Let's go." Ichiko scooped up the bentos, placed them into a carrier bag, and proceeded to lead Yumemi tenderly by the elbow.

As soon as the entryway closed, there was a flurry of crimson particles. The 'cat,' Munto, transformed into that of a human form. The lithe man was garbed in burgundy pants and a white top. He wore the dress-shirt quite casually, with rolled sleeves and it buttoned only partway. Once reeling his neck with a satisfying pop, the king cast his bullion gaze out the window and at the diminishing car, which each of the college girl's shared. *6

"God, you better keep them safe," he seethed towards his deity above. "I have suppressed their memory so they can live joyfully with no remembrance of the Heavens. I did not go through these ordeals just so You can steal her heart away from me _again!_" His nails dug deep crescents into the callous of his palms. "Yumemi, even if I go against the Fate, itself, I _vow _to protect you with all of my power…!" *7

…

Thank you for the faves and **reviews**, everyone!

Darkangel Guard, **Savvyzzzz The Awesome Ninja**, AnimeHannah, Whitetigermisty, **Ryuketsu no Hana**, and maxeyn

…

A/N: The ending took you by surprise, huh? I was trying to make it apparent that Munto was interacting a little more knowledgeable than the average pet. Plus, I added some hints of characters within _Waiting For You_ (Mayu.)

Before you get all up in my grill about turning Munto into a cat, this isn't my original idea. I blame KyotoAni and their project side-design: tmblr. co/ ZE8fixf5wjHl

Overall, I had fun with this chapter. It may turn even into a full-length story. We'll have to see. Hopefully I made it funny enough for it to be considered in the comedic genre. ^^;

Ari 3/3/13

…

*1: Reference to Ichiko's bentos within episode 5.

*2: I believe Munto can be a cheeky little bastard when he wants to be. It's likely he's aware of Ichiko's feelings, so he's taking advantage of the situation. Lol.

*3: General fanart dedicated towards this chapter: red-winged-angel. deviantart art/A-Feline-Catastrophe-357807476

*4: No, Ichiko, no. Munto needs his family jewels to make future prince and princesses with 'Memi-chan! XD

*5: This bit of dialogue was based from the fifth episode's preview, while the next couplet of lines are parallel to the aftermath of Munto's dramatic entrance: www. youtube watch?v=-mQ6Ij4j0WY

*6: Munto's brief garment description was inspired by 10esas' sexy fanart. ;P I very much approve: 10esas. deviantart art/ Munto-super-sexy-355661993

*7: Now this _is_ one of my original plots. I managed it a while back, which you can see through _Heart's Broken Desire_: red-winged-angel. deviantart art/Heart-s-Broken-Desire-256518908


	3. Forsaken Dream

A Munto Fanfiction: From Dawn Until Dusk © RedWingedAngel002

Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani

Genre: Action, Drama, Fantasy, and Suspense

Summary: Drabble Collection. WIII: Their dream had perished and thus all was brought to chaos. AR. Word count: 1,870.

Prompt: Week 3/10: Your character is walking alone late at night on a badly lit street; they are terrified. Describe how this is manifesting in what they smell, what they hear (super aware of every tiny thing perhaps?), what they see (shadows looking threatening?), how their body moves, and if there are other people on the street how your character and those people react to one another.

Don't forget to include what was the inciting thing that made them afraid.

…

A/N: For future notice, AR will stand for alternate reality. DreamWorks', _The Prince of Egypt_. and Mel's fanfiction, _The Burden of Destiny,_ helped inspire this one-shot.

**WARNING****:** This contains ideologically sensitive and violent material.

…

Songs: _I Dreamed A Dream_ by: Anne Hathaway, _Keep The Streets Empty_ by: Fever Ray, _In My Arms_ by: Plumb, and _Mai_ by: Josh Groban

…

Japanese Index:

-sama: Honorific: The respectful equivalent of -san; -sama is primarily in addressing persons of much higher rank: Lord, Lady

…

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

_Memories/Flashbacks_

…

Chapter 3: Forsaken Dream

_"__For to fall down then again_

_Inside this darkness…_

_I will never look for_

_The truth inside of a dream_

_Our dream."_

_Mai_ by: Josh Groban

…

"You must make haste, my Lady." The hunched man urged her into the secret passageway. "Fleets of the rebellion are drawing closer as we speak. It is no longer safe here."

Despite the grimace plastered on his leathered visage, fear for his Queen's safety was very much apparent. He had served under the royal family for almost two lifetimes, which resulted in as deep a bond with his elfin counterpart as one with their own children.

"Thank you, Al Bernard. May God be with you," Seraphine whispered and bent to kiss his gaunt cheek.

The clairvoyant's snaggletooth smile did not reach his eyes. Both knew of his upcoming fate. "And with you. Now go," was his request, and gave her attenuate hand one final squeeze. *1

She did as told, tucking the mauve hood lower across her face, and stayed within the shadows. The babe swaddled at her breast was still, while he psychically fed off the emotions she struggled to barricade. He felt they were in the midst of danger and understood to keep quiet. Apprehension was peaking. Only when a group of soldiers passed the building she was pressed against, did he utter a gurgling sound.

"Hush, my son. We are almost through," she cooed to the infant boy whose sun-pale eyes glowed in the ink dark. He was the spitting image of his father…

Crimson, the vivid color of Andreious' hair, leapt from the recesses of her memory, the shards of his fractured body following close behind. The recollection of her murdered husband brought a twisting jab to her chest. She staggered as the wave of anguish hit her, leaning momentarily on the stonewall for support before striving on.

It was when an echoing, "Halt!" rang in her pointed ears, did the pulse of that mourning muscle start to escalate.

Seraphine took off in a dash, knowing that it was pointless to fly for the United Army had removed that advantage of magic with hovering combatants. Five fighters hounded after her, their navy and gold plated armor clattering as they did so, while three trailed from above. Mist from the cool night air filtered into her lungs while she ran.

The palace diminished, gradually drawing into the town's outskirts, and thus to the vacant planes of shrubbery and soil. She tripped on a root, causing the gravel to scrape against her palms, and it allowed the men to close the distance between them. She quickly got back up again. Her child wailed in terror; she had no breath to console him. Finally, the widow had come to the edge of the floating islet. Air battalions blocked her ability of flight. She could not find an escape.

"Now, Your Highness," one of the soldiers bade as they drew closer, "we just want the boy. That is our order."

"Do you have any idea what they will do with him? The Elders will publicly _sacrifice_ my son!" she hissed and shielded said infant to her bosom.

"He is forbidden!" another countered, much less compassionate than the last. "The precious Akuto you had wasted creating him will be the end of the Heavens! All of you wretched magicians deserve to perish!"

Seraphine's irises kindled with green fire. "He is our only _hope_ for saving the future! I have foreseen it, myself! He is fated to bring order to this chaos! _Open_ your eyes to the truth—"

"Silence, Prophetess!" He lunged after her. She evaded. The swipes of metal tattered her cloak to pieces.

She was not entitled Queen merely as an honorific, but also for her skill. With a blast of fuchsia light, she set forth gigantic diamond shards against the scurrying fleet. However, they were well prepared. Weapons, technology created specifically for her kind was tossed at her. *2

One, two, three rings wrapped around her neck, torso, and ankles, and electrocuted both woman and child. She howled in pain as the energy backfired and as she fell, the net encasing her long hair snapped, releasing a waterfall of gold.

The soldier who initiated their quarrel jeered at Seraphine's befallen form. His companions attempted to give warning of the danger, which was not yet put to rest. Just before his hand could grab hold of the yellow cloth that enveloped the babe, there was a splatter of red. The man's left arm was cut clean off.

"You will _not_ touch him, _peasant!_" she snarled as a lioness does, while defending her cub. "Release me and my son, and I shall spare your lives."

It was futile, for the limb regenerated due to the Akuto-based bodies all Heavenly Beings were converted to twelve thousand years ago. Despite this remarkable process, his pain could not be avoided. Too fast… Before Seraphine could react, the injured soldier resumed to shackle her son in an iron grip and threw him over the cliff.

Every emotion she could conjure was then ripped forth from her throat, "MUNTO…!"

She attempted to levitate the helpless babe with her magic, but no avail. All backlashed and she grit her teeth at her own uselessness. Seraphine writhed against the bonds and begged her deity to spare him. As she listened in horror, her boy's crying voice was swallowed by the yawning expanse below. She bowed her crown in defeat, while nails pierced crescents into her delicate flesh.

"Now, that's not very lady-like, Seraphine-_sama_," a different fighter mocked.

"You are all _fools!_" the monarch spat with venom. "Do you realize what you have done?! You've singled handedly _destroyed_ our future! I—"

There was then pain. Her chest heaved and shattered as the sword was forced through. It staked the grass beneath her.

"No," the first soldier claimed. His eyes held a crazed gleam. "You have brought this upon yourself by breaking the Child-Bearing law. The lost Akuto must be balanced."

Iron swathed across her tongue; the retreating vitality of her life soaked into the Earth like a sacred memento and dyed her white garments. Her anger snuffed with the acceptance of this new destiny and was overcome by an ocean of despair. She would not let them see her grief, and the custom mask of authority was set back into place.

"What are your intensions, soldier?" she inquired in monotone. Her drowning lungs struggled for oxygen, while her fading vision focused upon the hilt's sigil.

"We will rid these tarnished lands. The energy of your kingdom will give us time to discover a way to divert the Akuto-crisis. Already, three pillars, which keep this continent afloat, have been destroyed." *3

A wry, humorless smile curved into place. "You are blinded by your own naïve misunderstanding. Do not heed such lies of the United Army; there is no time, with or without my island's energy. All eight nations of the Upper World will eventually fall into darkness and thus to the Land of Death. What is the point of causing such devastation?" Red dribbled down her chin when she choked on her own blood.

"Power."

Black lashes closed against dirt-smudged cheeks. Her soul's vessel began to disintegrate from bottom up. "Then you are no different than our Ancestors. I am fearful for our future with such an Alliance. Forgive me, but I cannot allow that." *4

With the last of her conserved energy, she beheaded the entire fleet of men, rupturing their feasible bodies from the inside out, along with the surrounding machinery. The sword at her painted breast fell, while the bonds constraining her clicked open. All was still. Glass shards of the once-living forms were tossed aside, in the wind, and became one with the cycle once more.

The queen's lament gaze opened to watch the flickering stars above. She did not have enough life left to heal her wounds, let alone cry for assistance. Not even the bashful moon would provide her one final light of hope.

"Andreious," she rasped, now unable to feel her legs. "Our dream has been forsaken. I will return to you soon, my dearest King…"

…

Deep kyanite-blue eyes observed the ever-growing chaos, which was taking place within the Magical Kingdom. He would give no aid, for he was a neutral party. His job as the Guardian of Time was to protect the continuum's door and vanquish anything, which interfered with it. The requirement of such a task was to sever himself from all relations of the outside world. That excluded his trainee, whom he would eventually bestow his lineage upon, as he was with his own diseased mentor.

Gas glowered at the lively activity of the West crevice. Fate had called him here and he wanted answers. Impatience had gotten the better of him, and just as he was about to turn away, something caught his attention. With a flurry of navy particles, he teleported towards the destination and easily caught the bundle of cloth. Upon closer inspection, he found it was a babe, the _only_ child amongst their generation of Heavenlioids. *5

The Arabic man looked up at the underbelly of the diamond-shaped mass. He was no fool; he had heard of such rumors. This was the Prince of All Magic, which the United Army was so desperately trying to annihilate. It was impossible to comprehend why they had feared one so helpless.

There was then a whisper, which chimed within his most intimate thoughts. _'Great Outsider, Gas, hear my plea,'_ a feminine voice begged. _'Protect my son; take him under your wing. He is all that is left for this tarnished world.'_

"Don't be ridiculous, there is no hope for Heaven," he countered, not at all phased by the intrusion of his mind; she was using the infant as a link of communication.

Seraphine's voice waned at each spoken word. _'Munto is my dream. My visions do not fail me. He and that fated child will give us a future.'_

This intrigued him. "What child, Prophetess?"

_'The Girl of Destiny; she is the key. They will bring order and the cycle back to us. I beg you, Outsider, please keep him safe in my absence, for I am finished.'_

Gas became quiet, contemplating the choice before him. Now he understood; this is why he was beckoned to this place…

"Show me," he coolly ordered, and with his demand, she allowed images of the boy's future into his vision. Once the predictions faded, he agreed, foreseeing that there was, indeed, a possibility of hope.

_'Thank you,'_ she gave her final gratitude and his thoughts were his own once more.

Gas nodded in acknowledgment, offering a moment for her passing, and then looked down at the babe. "You are an orphan now, boy. Do you understand this?"

His gaze narrowed, while he scrutinized the redhead's wide, tear-streaked face. Munto continued to blow saliva bubbles. Perhaps he was merely seeing things, yet it appeared that the infant's golden eyes were too old for such an innocent face. Nonetheless, small fingers latched onto his thumb and he was perked a toothless grin. *6

Warmth, which long lay dormant within his ancient heart, began to stir. The stoic Gatekeeper gave a grunt and he squashed the useless emotion down.

"It matters not. From this day forward, I will take you as my pupil. Come now, Munto. Let's go…" *7

…

A/N: I'm giving myself too many feelz. ;A; MOTHER LION SHALL PROTECT HER CUB AND INSTRUCTOR GAS. Asdfghjkl;~! I NEED TO STOP! X{

But yes, I do realize that it was a little hypocritical for Seraphine to be able to cut that guy's arm off, while she couldn't lift Munto, but let's just say it was a matter of distance, which the bonds respond to?

Ari 3/10/13

…

*1: My attempt to describe this character (third slide, top left): tmblr. co/ ZE8fixetR4uH

*2: The Queen's powers were based on Yumemi's revealed ability in episode nine (AKA: when she went all bad-assed-Super-Saiyan mode.)

*3: Reference to the dialogue, which was taken at the intro of the first OVA. Gas, "The third pillar has fallen. Four more, then this magical world will be sunken forever."

Also, I realize that if the island falls, technically there would be no Yumemi (more like Yumemi-pancake), but she's not even born yet, so just let that slide. Fate would flow its course and they would unite, one way or another.

*4: Parallel to when Munto was dying in episode three.

*5: Imagery-parallel with when Gas caught Irita in episode four.

*6: This is an assumption that Munto is keenly aware of what's going on, unlike most infants, since his memories reside all the way back to his birth.

*7: Can you say Hiko and his baka-deshi? (_Rurouni Kenshin_.)


	4. Atonement

A Munto Fanfiction: From Dawn Until Dusk © RedWingedAngel002

Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani

Genre: Drama, Fantasy, and Hurt-Comfort

Summary: Drabble Collection. WIV: He had been abandoned… Word count: 870.

Prompt: Week 4/12: You character's best friend recently died and they are visiting a place the two used to frequent as children. Describe the scenery around the character and how they react to it without making any mention of death.

…

A/N: The location takes place within Munto's memories (episode 5).

…

Songs: _Everything Changes_ by: Staind

…

Japanese Index:

Ani-ue: Respectful way of addressing one's older brother

-sama: Honorific: The respectful equivalent of -san; -sama is primarily in addressing persons of much higher rank: Lord, Lady

…

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

_Memories/Flashbacks_

…

Chapter 4: Atonement

_"But everything changes_

_If I could_

_Turn back the years_

_If you could_

_Learn to forgive me_

_Then I could learn to feel…"_

_Everything Changes_ by: Staind

…

It was smaller than he remembered, shorter, more reduced. The steps, which he had handcrafted all those years ago, had withered under the elements. He easily walked over them with two lengthy strides and took a seat upon the edge. It barely fit his frame. Such an overlooked place as the rock structure held many personal memories for the royal. Now, it was even more so.

Munto shifted to his customary sitting position: forearm leaned against his propped thigh and shoulders slouched. He emitted a sigh and allowed himself to think. This had always been the spot where he would go to as a child to do just that. However, everything changed when the late King and Queen followed the law and gave themselves to the Akuto-cycle.

That day he, a mere boy of ten at the time, was reign to become sovereign of the Magical Kingdom. Of course, he was given instruction that the official coronation would not happen until years to come, that Prophetess Ryueri would substitute in his place, but nonetheless, his entire perspective of life had shifted. His small shoulders were suddenly burdened with so much responsibility. The United Army removed themselves from his land and _blamed_ the endangerment of Heavens because of his forbidden existence. It was then that he closed his heart and pushed all that he had cherished away as a means of protecting himself…

…

_Splotches of watercolor painted the curved horizon with hues of blue and vibrant yellow. Large bullion eyes watched cirrostratus clouds tiptoe below his perch, while the playful wind rustled his crimson locks with whispers of the Elders' loathing words._

_"You are a cursed child, Munto, because you carry the blood of your parents who predicted the ending cycle of Akuto. You swallowed their life…!"_

_"Shut up! Shut up!" the boy hissed and furiously shook his head in denial. He glowered at his open palms with the remembrance of his mother's goodbye._

_"Munto, Father and Mother are returning to the Akuto."_

_"Don't be sad, Munto," his father reassured. "We will always be by your side…"_

_Desperately, he tried to reach them, crying out to their disintegrating bodies and manage to grasp handfuls of glass. The Akuto shards painlessly seeped into his chest and kindled with a flickering warmth. Still, he could feel its echoing essence. He had no doubt that they were there with him at this very moment._

_There was a light footfall against the floating prefecture, which revealed the presence of his unwelcome guest._

_"Munto," Rui called, and his pointed ears caught the approaching scrape of steps._

_Before his friend could give any condolences, the young prince demanded to be left alone._

_"Quit being stupid, idiot! I'm just worried! The others—"_

_He turned to stand and caught the white and turquoise linen of his garments. "I said leave! I've got more things to think about than our games, Rui! Go to your mother, while you still have her!" his voice choked at the latter claim._

_Rui's sea-glass irises went wide and fearful. "Munt—"_

_He then pushed the blue haired boy down. "You know the law. Eventually, they'll all abandon us," was his cool statement._

_"That's not true!" Pale brows knitted as he shoved back in defense. "Andreious-sama and Seraphine-sama didn't _abandon_ you!"_

_"Yes, they did! Then what do you call this, huh?! I had no idea it would happen so soon, did you?!" Rui went quiet. "That's what I thought." His eyes stung and he turned away to wipe at the welling liquid. He could no longer show such weakness, for he was now considered a man. "Now what did I say? Leave."_

_There was a gaping silence._

_"I'll always be here to protect you, you know? I won't ever abandon you, Ani-ue," his kin vowed._

_Munto said nothing and he was left at that. He turned, just for extra measure, and saw that he was, indeed, alone._

_He never went there again._

…

"You jerk," the present king scoffed bitterly. "You promised that you would stay by my side." The mummer of his voice grew in intensity and volume until he was yelling out the open vast. "YOU PROMISED, RUI! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU…!"

But no, it would not matter if he held ill will towards his childhood friend. He should not be holding any resentment in the first place. Just like those he fought with side-by-side in the battlefield, their efforts would not go in vain. He would respectfully mask a straight face and continue to strive forward towards his goal of peace. However…

Who would now lead his soldiers? Who would settle his restless mind with an offering drink and jest? Though with no blood relation, his _brother _was—

Munto blamed visiting the barren outskirts for the painful twist in his chest. His empty stomach churched with emotional backlash. As he returned to his palace, to the precious girl who waited for him there, he was welcomed with open arms. It was she who had taught him that it was all right for even a monarch to cry. She had become his anchor, his green-eyed savior who held such misjudged strength.

He was _not_ abandoned and, eventually, he would heal…

…

Thank you for the faves and **reviews**, everyone!

**Willow-Pendragon**, darksas, and** drizzt**

...

A/N: Hopefully I made it clear enough that Rui died? This was a really tough to portray without any direct notification of death.

Ari 3/2/13


	5. Promise

A Munto Fanfiction: From Dawn Until Dusk © RedWingedAngel002

Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani

Genre: Drama and Romance

Summary: Drabble Collection. WV: It was their fateful promise to reunite once again. Word count: 1,670.

Prompt: Week 5/12: Look back on any previous prompt (or other piece of writing you have that falls within the word count requirements) for a theme, rework the piece so the theme is more clear.

Activity: What is it you want to say in your story? Why are you writing it?

…

A/N: You may skip this since it is merely the intro sequence of chapter sixteen of _Waiting For You_. As reminder, each of these chapters is individual one-shots and different timelines.

…

Songs: _Beautiful Girl_ by: Broken Iris, _A Thousand Years_ by: Christina Perri, _Epiphany_ by: Staind, _She Is The Sunlight_ by: Trading Yesterday, _Recessional_ by: Vienna Teng, _Lullabies (Adventure Club Remix) _by: Yuna

…

Japanese Index: None.

…

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

_Memories/Flashbacks_

…

Chapter 5: Promise

"'Cause I can't take anymore of this

I want to come apart

And dig myself a little hole

Inside your precious heart…"

_Epiphany_ by: Staind

…

"We did it…" Yumemi breathed, drinking in the distant floating islets, along with her nation, below. The ocean of sea and sky stretched for miles, until all faded to white, along the yawning, curved horizon.

She turned to him, catching every tendril of green, so clear in the luster shine of her gaze. His twin reflection revealed a crawling smile, the tempo of her heart strong against his.

Again, she repeated the phrase with eager zest, "We did it!" and threw her arms around his neck, bubbling with a fit of enthusiastic giggles. "That was so scary!"

Munto chuckled in reply and held her a bit tighter. An ever-growing sense of pride began to swell in his chest. He could not help but to agree; the fact that Yumemi had to force her way through the pillar's dangerous current, as he helplessly yelled for caution, had his heart in his throat. The mere shreds of her dress were enough proof of the effort she had given. He was thankful that she had managed to come at the nick of time…

She stayed longer than the redhead had anticipated, which he expressed with no complaint. A sigh expelled from her petite form. "It's over now, huh?" came a timid whisper.

Disappointment washed over him in waves. "For the time being. Much work is yet to be done."

The girl withdrew from their embrace and wiped a lingering tear from her previous laughter. Her expression became worrisome. "Is our future…?"

"Our future is safe," he reassured her quiet fretting. "The flow of Akuto is now reverting back to normal. Can you feel it? The imprisoned spirits are beginning to flow between the worlds once again."

She took a moment to close her eyes, opened her senses, and looked back at him with an expression of awe.

He nodded in agreement. "However, in order for the solidified spirits to be joined anew and restored to their original forms, much time and understanding is required. It will be a journey more difficult than anything we Heavenly Beings have ever faced. I will need to prepare myself for such a task."

The concern in her gaze did not cease, merely growing tenfold in his declaration.

"Before that, though, I must appease the war amongst my kingdom; hopefully, now they will understand the truth revealed before them."

The purse on her lips flattened. "And after?"

It was his turn to offer an exhausted sigh. "After, we will start the Amalgamation Ceremony with your people. Each of the representatives and I will—"

"I'm coming with you."

He did not like the thought of her being involved within the constricting ties of _politics_. "No."

Her gaze then became hard, like their jeweled counterpart. "Yes. I began this with you, and I intend on finishing it just as well. It would be easier for my people to understand if there was someone from their side, Munto. Think about it; I could give them my story."

The king emitted a small, protective growl. Here she was, lecturing him again. "You have no idea how much of a struggle it is to deal these kind of powers, Yumemi. I won't allow it."

"Then you can teach me," she persuaded with a hopeful smile. The open trust she presented towards him was staggering. "It's alright, I know I'll be safe with you."

Taken aback, he faltered slightly with a choking grunt. His resolve was slipping. "Yumemi…" he warned.

Yet, the blonde would not back down. "You told me that I have the power to create the future I desire. I want this." Her voice cracked within the hinted confession, "I want you to be a part of my life. I-I don't want to be alone anymore."

All means of discretion, then, flew out the window. Perhaps he was misunderstanding her words—they could be in terms of friendship; it could mean nothing. Perhaps she—

But to not be alone… For her to fill that empty void in his chest would be…

Just before Munto had the energy to reply, there was a shift in the air. She felt it, too, and both turned towards the diamond mass.

_"I want to help you." Her voice was clear, despite the echoing distance between them, as she called out among the craning ferries wheel above. "I want to continue living with Ichiko and Suzume! So please, Munto…!"_

The flickering memory, one which had taken place just a day prior, then faded. He brought his attention back to her, composure now intact. "Your friends have been returned to their homes," he clarified with a half-hearted grin. "You have a promise to fulfill."

Her revelation spilled over, snuff out, until wide moons of jade waned to mere crescents of dissatisfaction. She complied with a nod, and, without a word, hid her face in the nook of his neck.

His chest lurched at the minute quiver of her shoulders, and the dampness, which remained on his ivory collar. It was more than enough to solidify his wavering decision.

Before Munto made his way, he bid the Silver Soldier to return with a flick of his wrist. The winged Doll flew towards his kingdom with massive strokes, the ancient automaton gradually winking out of sight.

At some point, she fell asleep, exhausted by the strength their journey required. Sullen gold swept over the destructive remains Gntarl's Island Ship had created, in attempts to capture the lone girl in his arms. Many had fallen in the name of their victory. Hopefully, they could rest in peace.

It was all too soon, to when he had made it to the familiar neighborhood of her town, and thus to the destination of her home.

Gently, he roused her awake by the coo of her name, "Yumemi…"

She stirred, nuzzling something incoherent into his garments, until he felt her stiffen, the even bloom of her breath then vanished with a jarring gasp. He doted at the tint of pink, which flooded across her cheeks, then floated from the rooftop and settled her down with utmost care.

A chill wracked up her frame, as Yumemi's gaze went wide, once noticing the tattered remains of her gift, and modestly covered herself up. She flicked her fretting eyes back to him, a silent plea for assistance. "Umm…"

He made a displeased noise in the back of his throat. That would not do; disrespectful assumptions could be placed upon her at such a state of attire.

"Put this on." The king reached to his left and behind, billowing the maroon cape around her form, until the particles of her cream outfit sewn together and solidified, the pink gossamer mesh, disintegrated Akuto.

It took Yumemi several breaths before she snapped out of her gaping reverie, admiring the pressed, renewed clothing she had left with, and the familiar red silk curled at her fingertips. She then looked back up at him with expectant green.

Munto presented a warm smile. "This is for you," he declared, pulling at a crease and wrapping it more securely around her petite shoulders. It was drastically large for her, but it would serve its purpose.

"This is… B-but I can't take this—" she exclaimed.

"You _can!_" he urged, then softened his rebuke tone. "It is a gift." He coaxed the golden ring nestled around his middle left and placed it on her own finger, adjacent from her pinkie.

"I am yours, Yumemi. You are the one I wish to protect," he firmly declared. "I _do _want to be a part of your life; I would give anything to allow it. We will open the Amalgamation Ceremony together," he confirmed to her earlier plea.

Her hands were so small in his grasp, as he gave them an encouraging squeeze. "Once I come back, once this is all over, be mine. Allow me to court you." Molten amber passionately captured her luster gaze.

The girl searched his knitted visage in anticipating silence. "Court…" she quietly repeated, in a daze. Yumemi's lips lifted, revealing a blooming, shy smile, one only for him. "I'll be waiting for you, Munto," she vowed in agreement, emerald eyes full of love and warmth. "Forever, if I have to."

The notion was contagious, his mouth broadening along with hers, as bliss expanded in his chest. "Forever is a long time," the king wistfully stated, genuinely touched by her bold claim. "You have my word. I promise, I will return at all cost," he confessed with fervor, the brush against her knuckles a butterfly's touch.

She emitted a flustered giggled at his old-fashioned taste of romance, and then pulled at their tangled grasp, pressing them flat upon her rogue cheek. "It'll be worth the wait." Her lids closed with a content sigh to relish the feel of his warmth.

He caressed his hand onto her vulnerable visage and admired the peach softness of her skin. Tentative, he skimmed downward, at the hem of her turtleneck, and to her nape. The fluttering pulse under his left thumb quickened in pace.

Everything… he wanted to engrain every little detail he could in this sacred moment.

She opened herself to him, the windows of her soul, transfixed jewels of peridot, while his right traced the bottom companion of her mouth. Her hitching breath was tantalizing. She fluttered her lashes closed in consent.

The girl leaned towards him, drawn upon her bear tiptoes, as he gently molded his lips upon her own, combing through rivers of corn silk and modestly settling on her back.

Soft and tender was her mouth, chaste as they parted with thundering hearts. He drew back, respecting the boundaries her honor, and darted his tongue across his yearning flesh for a taste. Pressing forward would not be wise.

"I'll see you around," she whispered and wobbled a watery smile into place.

"Farewell." His fingertips lingered at the pearl of her ear, reluctant to let his precious person go. "Stay safe, while I'm gone," he begged.

"I will," was her final words…

…

A/N: I can't promise the best work, here on out. The workshop as a whole has been very quiet; I haven't been receiving much feedback, in means of editing. =/

Ari 3/11/13


	6. Curiosity

A Munto Fanfiction: From Dawn Until Dusk © RedWingedAngel002

Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani

Genre: Humor, Fantasy, and Romance

Summary: Drabble Collection. WVI: Munto had a certain way of discovering every one of her secrets and she despised him for it. Word count: 1,450.

Prompt: Week 6/10: What do you feel about what you are writing? (Upbeat? Sad? Excited?)

Using the tone you landed on from the activity, write a scene about your character discovering something: evidence, a lost beloved item, new information, something they weren't supposed to find.

…

A/N: I'm not quite sure if I had followed this prompt 100% accurately, but I had fun. Lol. Warning for slight OOC-ness to the presented characters and first-base action. Nods taken towards _Dragon Valentine_ and _Smother Me_.

Also as a reminder, Japanese schools run in segments of three; instead of beginning high school in ninth-grade, they begin in America's sophomore year, thus the average age of students is around fifteen to sixteen.

As such, within some particular prefectures of Japan, the age of consent ranges from sixteen to eighteen, and even as young as thirteen, which how Kazuya and Suzume were able to get 'married' within the first OVA.

…

Songs: _Animal _and _Bad _by: The Cab, and_ Turn Me On_ by: David Guetta & Nicki Minaj

…

Japanese Index: None.

…

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

_Memories/Flashbacks_

…

Chapter 6: Curiosity

_"I'm getting sick of predictable, tired of acting logical_

_Oh yeah, I gotta shake it up tonight_

_Yeah girl I want something physical_

_Not something invisible, oh yeah_

_I'm tired of being good, let's be bad…"_

_Bad _by: The Cab

…

Eyes of emerald gaped at the crimson-clad man before her, he who arrived in a blast of smoke. She composed herself from his typical dramatic entrance and scurried to hide her prize under the floral sheets.

"You should have told me you were coming!" Yumemi reprimanded, seeing that her portion of the bedroom was a cluttered mess.

"I did. You were not answering. I do not understand the point of those useless devices if they go unnoticed." His golden gaze danced with mischief. "Are you not pleased to see me?"

The girl took a glance towards her desk for good measure, there, the orange communication device blinked with missed calls. Distracted, he took a seat beside her and she stiffened from the king's close proximity. She was still not familiar to this whole 'courting' concept, despite their publicly known relationship.

"O-Of course I am."

Rogue consumed her face when he muttered spoken words of romance. He would only show this softer side of himself when they were alone… And alone they were; her mother was out at the weekly fresh market, while Chikara at his soccer practice; her father would not return home from the advertising company until eight.

Their laced fingertips tightened in his hold. "What are you hiding, Yumemi?" he chuckled against her pale hair.

She turned to him, flabbergasted, and thickly swallowed. "What are you talking about?" The pitch of her voice grew higher than the norm and she attempted to cease her nervous fidgeting.

"Oh, just this little booklet here." Munto held the paperbound material between two deft fingers and revealed a smug grin.

Cold dread flooded within her stomach and adrenaline then spiked. In a flash, she clawed to reach his outstretched hand and screeched, "Munto, give that back! That's none of your business!"

He laughed with good humor and placed an idol palm at the small of her back. "Now I am intrigued! You know better than to hide secrets from me, Yumemi. I'll find them out eventually."

With more strength she presumed containing, the blonde managed to snatch the flat article, and before he could react, she shoved the book one of few places the redhead dare not search: down her cleavage.

Expectant hands halted their trek and hovered over the two developing mounds she so protectively crossed to shield.

Munto nonplussed, face deadpan. "That is uncalled for;" knowing very well he restricted intimacy due to her honor; his royal pride would not permit it.

Despite four years her senior, within her nation's law, the magician was considered passed legal age, while she a minor in high school. The media bickering against their already complicated terms of a relationship would create even more chaos for their love life.

Glossed lips pursed as she turned away in a huff. "It's called privacy."

"Hhn."

Her small victory was soon lost whence pinned, wrists held high above her head and flat against the mattress. Yumemi's heart began to gallop at high speeds when he pressed his muscular frame against her own softer figure. "Hey! W-Wait a minute! Munto!"

Her chest heaved, physically shaken by the dark look he presented. "You know me well enough to understand exactly which buttons to push; however, I still have other ways of persuasion, darling," he purred against her pearl-adorned ear.

Just as she was to demand for release, a cackle ripped from her throat at the assault of his fingertips. Mercilessly, he tickled her ribs, pits, neck, and any other place he could respectfully find within his reach.

"S-sto-p-p—! P-ppl—!" she attempted to plead in between breaths, while tears ran down her flushed face.

Suddenly, the sensation stopped. Haughty, he drilled, "Give up? I can do this all day."

Her gaze became hard, like their jeweled counterparts. "Never," she opposed his demand, and thus the writhing resumed on. It was not until he initiated a raspberry on her stomach, did she involuntarily shriek, "Cut it out, you pompous pig! I can't br-breathe!"

She could feel his smile against her skin, causing gooseflesh to spread. "Watch your tongue, young lady, before I bite it, myself." Yumemi was then shocked into silence. With a blatant look of yearning, he retreated from his position and pecked a chaste kiss upon her pale abdomen. "I admire your determination, love, but it appears this battle has been won by yours truly," the monarch declared, and presented her goal.

"When did you get that?!" she cried, still helpless and struggling in his hold.

"The first time I requested for your cooperation," he claimed, nonchalant, and began to flip through the pages with his idol right.

She mentally prayed to every deity that came to mind, begging that he has not have the time to update himself upon their kanji education. "Why didn't you tell me?"

His crossed brows lifted in amusement. "Because it was an opportunity too precious to miss." Carefully, she watched the corners of his lips lift into an endearing smile. "Well, well, it appears my Little Dreamer here has been doing some hefty reading," he jibed, once processing the explicit content the booklet contained.

Yumemi groaned in defeat. She wished the Earth would just swallow her whole.

The girl's crown lulled back for purchase. "Munto, let me go," she begged. "Please; this isn't funny anymore." He did as told, removing his enticing warmth, and she rolled over to hide herself within the covers.

"Where did you get this from?" he began to interrogate.

Yumemi gave an exasperated sigh as her reply.

"—I'm amazed you've managed to obtain it, considering…" His voiced thoughts dwindled once noting the glower he received.

Against her will, tears, which were not initiated by laughter, began to dribble down her shameful face and soaked the mattress. "Stop. You've embarrassed me enough for one day." She blubbered and her feet pounded the headboard in frustration. Plush cotton of the pink rabbit doll perched there curled between her bare toes.

A hand went to console rubs against her clad back. Unbeknownst to her, his previously entertained face now held stoic seriousness; his voice then reflected the same. "I'm not mocking you, Yumemi, only surprised. There is nothing to be ashamed of with being sexually curious. Even if it is…" He stifled to read the title aloud. "Fellatio Madness."

Her body sunk deeper with exhale, as her cheeks burned white hot. Silence swept across the tension-filled room.

"I just… wanted to know what to do… whenever that happens," she confessed in a hushed whisper. "I don't want to be behind. I want to make you happy, too."

In a bated breath, the bed bowed under weight when Munto turned to envelope the First-Year in an embrace. "I _am_ happy, Yumemi. You needn't fret over those matters as of yet. We'll have our future to discover those intimacies together, in due time."

She nuzzled her brow within the V of his exposed chest and inhaled, enthralled by the scent of ginger. The blonde made a displeased noise in the back of her throat, not quite satisfied with his answer.

"Let it be said…" She noted the rhythm of his pulse had quickened in pace. "Come forth when you're curious of these types of things; questions and the like. I'll explain to the best of my ability. Understood?"

After a pause, she breathed, "…You're not discouraging it?"

"Tempting," he replied with a heated kiss, alongside the suave undertone, "Tell me what you had in mind and we'll see?"

She weaseled out of his secure hold to view the cunning visage her partner possessed. Kindled bullion locked with determined green. "I want another kiss," she pouted.

"I am pleased to oblige, my Lady," he chuckled, pulling her close, and interlocked their lips.

She gasped beneath his mouth, at the bold explorations of his tongue against tender flesh, and the girl melted into his touch. A heat, which she had recently self-discovered and conquered, pooled into her lower belly; setting fire into her veins. *1

"So, no biting?" Yumemi breathlessly referred to his earlier threat.

He guffawed against her jawline, trailing affectionate nips in trek. "You are my challenge, indeed. Perhaps I should rile you up more often; it makes things exciting."

Her brows knitted in annoyance. "Really? It only gives me a headache."

"Very funny," the king teased and pinched her side. The hand there lingered, gradually to slither upward and beneath her pink blouse.

Yumemi encouraged his excursion by pulling at wild firelocks, and captured his lips once more, mimicking his previous exploitation. His breast rumbled against her own and he plunged into her wet taste with eager zest.

Maybe Munto discovering her secret was not a total disaster, after all…

…

A/N: No, le OTP doesn't have sex on her bed, despite the kink undertones, just some hefty making-out and maybe petting (but you can think that if you'd like; it's open-ended). Also, originally I was going to have Munto nab the booklet with his teeth but… things might have gotten too heated for this one-shot compilation to stay T. ^^;

Sassy Yumemi FTW. I really liked that side of her within the first OVA; was wishing to see more with the other movies as well.

Finals are coming up in the next few weeks, thus resulting in another spurt of slow updates. My apologies, but that is top priority. Cheers.

Ari 4/15/12

…

*1: If it was not very clear… Ladies, FINIDNG YOUR CLITEROUS IS A BEAUTIFUL THING! XD *shot*


End file.
